


Lucky

by Donaji25



Category: Maroon 5, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donaji25/pseuds/Donaji25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one? Well yes, the group just released a new album not long ago, I had to listen to all my favorite songs from them (and that means all of them) and the new ones, and that, combined with amazing Sherlolly fanfics in the net, turned “Lucky strike” into my muse for this one… “Your body rocking, keep me up all night. / One in a million. / My lucky strike.” © Maroon 5, Overexposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> From that devious part of my mind that keeps linking together songs of Maroon 5 with Sherlolly (seriously there are just few songs that don’t fit, the group is probably a secret fan), I bring you another smut!fic based on a song. This time I chose “Lucky strike”, from their album Overexposed. I tend to use the lyrics as much as I can because they compensate for the lack of dialogues, when it’s about music you should let the song speak, that’s what I think… Anyway, I listen to other bands as well, and I can do songfics of different songs, but Maroon 5 have this ‘oh-so-suggestive’ songs that makes it hard not to picture some ‘spicy scene’ from them. Believe me; I dare you to listen to “Kiwi”, “Woman”, or “Closer” (all by the same group) without having second thoughts… Hopefully this is better than the one before, and hopefully I’ll keep improving (I just wish I could stop blushing…) if there are more. Thanks for reading! Special thanks to Liathwen-slays-dragons and Sherlockian87 for their support on the previous one.

__

* * *

 

 

_You’re such a motivator, got to get your way. / So sick of saying “yes sir”, “yes sir”_

 

He should have known. She had been acting different ever since his return from dead, he just hadn’t wanted to recognize the fact. Sherlock Holmes loved challenges and he was having a lot of fun trying to convince her to lend him body parts, only now she was the one getting things done her way. So far he had apologized at least three times, and all that had a lot to do with the way she would look at him whenever he did or said something wrong. There was a very small amount of body parts for his experiments now, and he found himself trying to think of something clever to make her comply to his demands, but nothing was really working, unless you wanted to count the times when he had been forced to ask nicely or even politely for what he needed… and even then! He had tried to fight back as well, but he had to admit that she had finally moved on and was not receiving orders from him as easily anymore.

 

_You’re such an instigator, you wanna play the game. / Take it or leave it that’s her, that’s her._

 

That was not a problem though. He loved to have something to occupy his mind with, he had delightful and complicated cases to solve, amazing scenes and substances and people to watch and study with his particular critical eye. Molly’s games were easy for him, and he had been enjoying the time spent in putting together something different, something new to tell her, to best her in this challenge she had placed before him. No. The problem was different, but he was not going to surrender now and call his brother to send her back and get John instead.

 

John and Mary’s daughter had been born a few days ago, so when this particular case was presented to him with the opportunity to leave the city for a few days, he hadn’t really paid much thought when he had requested that Molly went with him, and she had said that he was lucky she was taking her vacation that week because she wasn’t going to put her job aside just to assist him. Now, that was the problem.

 

John told him. Lestrade told him. Mycroft also told him. But he hadn’t really understood what kind of problem he was in until he had spent a couple of days working on the case with her. She tended to be flirty around him, though not too much since she had been engaged and then had broken up with that failed copy of him, his deductions had led him to suspect that she had already gotten over her feelings towards her ex-fiancé. And lately he had no way to avoid her, she was always by his side, smiling, taking every opportunity available to rub against him, pretending it was an accident and leaving him with a surprised expression that tended to distract him when he was working, and she mocked him, making accurate and clever remarks about her own observations, making him laugh with her morbid humor, chastising him for not eating or sleeping properly, not wanting to hear a thing about his “ways”. Oh yes, he was very lucky.

 

_And I can’t wait another minute. / I can’t drink the look she’s giving._

Going to that party had not worked at all. He had tried to speak to the suspect there and get some more information or leads towards the solution of this case. The man hadn’t been there. The client and some other guests to the party had, however, managed to keep him there using precious time that he could have used to go after him and find out what his plans where, talking for hours about the gossip that had make their family become nervous about the imminent attack that the suspect was planning. He was bored out of his mind. Out of politeness he had indulged in a few drinks, thinking that maybe the slight numbness caused by the alcohol would make it easier for his mind to pretend he was paying attention at all.

 

Sometime later he noticed the lack of certain pathologist by his side. He found her on the dance floor, moving along some rhythmic music by herself. She noticed his gaze on her and smiled, making an uneasy feeling crept to his stomach, he shifted his gaze casually, pretending to be looking at the people on the place and not only her. When the song ended she walked back towards the table and sat down next to him, she was also suffering of alcohol effects, but he was sure that she hadn’t had too much. Breathless and a bit sweaty, he shouldn’t found that appealing, but her reddened cheeks enlightened her smile.

 

Later he found himself remembering the way she had danced, the music making her move her body in interesting ways, the shifting lights making it easy to notice her silhouette and the shapes moving underneath the fabric, not that he was paying attention at all.

 

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night. / One in a million; my lucky strike._

Of course ‘later’ was the adjective in function there. Because suddenly she had told him that she was actually tired and wanted to go back to her room. They had been booked separated rooms in the hotel where said party was taking place; their client had invited them thinking that there were bigger chances for the suspect to act on what he pretended to do during a full week celebration of the head of the family, a wealthy man that was in charge of a big company and was celebrating his sixth decade.

 

It had been pretty upsetting the frustrated feeling that overwhelmed him when she had expressed her desire of retiring for the night. But he complied, not wanting to spoil the mood that she was in, knowing that even in his manageable drunken state he was propense to say something improper and make her angry, thus making him work with an uncomfortable and probably angry assistant the next day. No, that was not a good idea.

 

_Got me so high and then she dropped me. / But she got me, she got me, she got me._

 

They walked slowly out of the party, hearing the music fading as they made their way back to the lobby and to the elevators there. She usually took the stairs, claiming that the rooms in the third floor weren’t really that far, maybe trying to keep on condition with the stairs she climbed every day to her flat. He had already started to make his way towards the stairs when she stopped him. Ah, high heels, of course she was going to use those torturing shoes for a party, he was going to ask why she hadn’t used her usual flat shoes or at least some with a shorter heel, as she was not used to those kinds of shoes and would probably get a splinter and very sore feet the next morning.

 

But before he could even say a word she had pushed him in the elevator and had pushed the button to the third level, he sighed in resignation. They were in the middle of the second floor when the lights went out and suddenly the lift stopped. He passed one of his hands over his face, he was going to cross his arms and lean against the wall of the elevator to wait, when Molly pulled his arm and clutched it tightly. He used his most sarcastic voice to say something about claustrophobia, but when she had just tightened her grip on his arm he had tried to reassure her, telling her that the lights were probably going to be back soon and they were completely safe.

 

Apparently that was not going to work, so fully knowing that there really was no one to make fun of him right now he pulled her into a hug. He moved his hands up and down her back, feeling the warmth of her body, lightly caressing her hair every time his hands went up. She murmured something against his chest, not quite sure of what she had said he looked at her with a lifted brow. Distraction? And how was he supposed to distract her inside a lift?

 

Luckily she was the one to come up with an idea, moving her arms to place them around his shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss before he could even react. He had never suffered of an electric shock, or at least not of a strong one, but right now it felt as if his brain had short-circuited, sending a thousand sparks down his body, making his arms flail and her knees weaken with the sensation produced by her sweet, soft, warm and perfectly sized lips against his, leaving him shaking and starting a reaction that made him blush when she noticed it. Oh, well, he could control his drunken mind, but apparently not his drunken body…

 

_Took me inside and the she rocked me. / She keep me up all night; this is what it sounds like._

 

“Whooooa, oh oh… _oh!”_

 

_My lucky strike._

_My lucky strike._

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night. / One in a million. / My lucky strike._

He should have felt embarrassed, not expecting to become so aroused only with a kiss, but he had to admit that his years of abstinence were taking its toll on him, and she hadn’t been acting like the innocent girl that everybody seemed to think she was. In fact the very vocal sound that had confirmed her discovery, followed with her triumphant expression told him that she was looking for a similar reaction from him, but she probably hadn’t expected it to happen here.

 

He had tried to cover himself, trying to remember if the kiss had lasted just the few seconds that had taken his brain to react, or if it had, in fact, taken longer. Judging by how ‘ _fast_ ’ his body had reacted, it couldn’t have been just seconds, a quick glance to her and her now messier hair and tempting reddened lips, told him that his brain had actually taken a minute or two to bring back the civilized, intelligent and trained part of him back to the present; allowing the wilder and more eager half to take control, mocking him now by reminding him how his hands had actually slid down her back and squeezed her bottom, how he had pulled her flush to him and had willingly allowed her hands to roam his body while he tangled his fingers in her hair before he could take hold of that glimpse of reason that brought him back to reality.

 

She bit her lower lip, now looking at him with her knowing eyes, he tried to say something intelligent, the elevator was still not moving and now it was him, the one who started to feel claustrophobic… and maybe a bit dazed, because he stood gaping like a fish a couple of times before giving up in his effort to say something to ease their current situation.

 

She giggled. He looked back at her with a frown, and she stepped once again close to him, bringing one of her hands to his nape and pulling him down for another kiss. This time he did not short-circuited, but it took him less than a second to surrender to the insistent and now more heated kiss.

 

He had just get used to the feel of her in his arms, and the texture of her lips and the sensation of her tongue sliding (in a totally wicked but enjoyable way on the top of his mouth) and battling with his own, that he didn’t noticed when the elevator started moving again, it was until the ‘ding’ and the opening doors sounded that he felt her hand pulling him out.

 

_Stuck in her elevator, she takes me to the sky. / And I don’t wanna go down, go down._

He followed her silently to her room, just across from his, but she opened his door instead of hers, looking at both sides of the hall and pushing him again, this time making him almost fall inside his room. He looked at her confused, he could see her dilated pupils with the lights on the hall, but she didn’t seem to be coming with him. She assured him that ‘ _it_ ’ could happen later, but not right now, he was about to complain when she showed him her tongue with a cocky grin, and told him that he al least had material to imagine just what he wanted to do… _later_ … of course.

 

She then closed the door and the thud of her own resounded in the walls a second later. He looked down at his body, the obvious bulge in his trousers was one thing, his tie was undone and hanging from his neck, the first two buttons of his shirt were also undone and his jacket was hanging from his elbows… How had that happened again? She had reduced him to a complete mess in just a few minutes; maybe the drinks were stronger than what he had thought.

 

To top it all, she had told him to _imagine_ just what he wanted to do… with her. He cursed his overly active imagination, always useful when he was solving cases, practical and realistic about the natural and logical reactions that human beings had, allowing him to give an accurate description of the events that led to certain crimes. But this… through his mind raced different scenes, all of them involving Molly in little to not clothes, the reaction of her skin to simple touches and some complicated maneuvers, temperature, sounds, tastes and smells, in the further back of his mind the logical part wasn’t helping, instead mentioning what hormones were working, what fluids were being produced and how beneficial would be to his levels of stress when they both…

 

_She said I’ll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize. / She makes me want it right now, right now._

 

He dropped to his knees, undoing his button and zip to free his now painfully engorged member, but stopping before pulling down the elastic of his pants... Wanting nothing else but to be able to relieve himself the way his mind had just teased him, this, was not something for him to _handle_... literally. Growling when he looked back at the door and the image of her chest moving up and down with her still heavy breathing, and the way her nipples were visible against the material of her dress, remembering how she had pressed her thighs together…

 

No, it couldn’t wait anymore, it was already late and he refused to be haunted by her cocky smile during the night and probably a good part of the following day. She knew he needed to concentrate, he was sure he could solve the case tomorrow, but it wasn’t going to happen if he stayed like this.

 

_And I can’t wait another minute. / I can’t drink the look she’s giving._

 

Whimpering a little he adjusted himself once again in his trousers, toed out his shoes and then threw his jacket behind him, not caring where it landed, he also undo the buttons of his sleeves and pulled at the tie letting it fall at his feet, deciding to unzip his trousers for comfort before opening the door again, and quickly moving to hers, a soft turn to the knob allowed him in. He found her humming the song she had been dancing back at the party, moving slightly while untying her hair, her dress resting at her ankles… It was his turn to smile, pleased with the sight.

 

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night. / One in a million. My lucky strike._

 

She squealed when he wrapped his arms around her, with enough force to lift her up and turn her around. He dropped her on the bed; her knowing smile greeted him when she realized it was him. He shook his head with his own smile still in place, silently reprimanding her for her behavior and her obvious intentions of getting them to this point. She screamed again when he jumped on the bed right over her and kissed her again, pressing her into the mattress.

 

She responded eagerly, lifting one leg and wrapping it around his waist, while her hands continued their unfinished job on his shirt buttons. When it was open he moved up to let it fall from his arms when she flipped them over, accommodating herself astride him and leaning down to kiss him again, meanwhile her hands worked the only thing keeping his trousers in place, the button, pulling it a little to help him kick it off. He used her position to unhook her bra, removing it quickly before his hands were on her breasts. She moaned loudly, distracted by the sensation of his fingers pulling at her nipples, he rolled them again, needing to kiss more of her, unable to do it with her on top.

 

His mouth traveled, from her mouth to her jaw, down to her neck and over her breasts, he was enjoying far more the sounds she was making than the friction of their bodies now only covered by their underwear, letting his hands touch every inch of skin they reached. Though he had to admit that his predicament was still present and uncomfortable, she however still had some advantages, using her hands to slide down his back cupping his buttocks, making him buck against her, she then pulled at the elastic on his waist, allowing one of her hands to touch his bare skin, and move down until she…

 

If these were different circumstances he would have been embarrassed of the sounds he was making. But it wasn’t every day that Molly touched him like that; he shivered a little, looking for her hand when her touch threatened to send him over the edge too soon. She rolled them up again.

 

For a fraction of second he felt vertigo, having landed at the edge of the mattress, avoiding falling only for a brief space, she looked at him with a surprised face, probably having felt the same fear for a second before they both started laughing at their good luck. Once the nerves passed however they moved to safer grounds, she stopped moving then, looking down at him and standing on her knees… He growled in frustration lifting himself on his elbows to demand her to get back to business, only to be surprised when she pulled his pants down his legs and did the same with her knickers a moment later. In the same frustrating fashion she left the bed to grab something from her purse… _Of course_. He thought when she rolled a condom over him and returned to her previous position over him, that cocky smile again on her lips.

 

_Got me so high and then she dropped me. / But she got me, she got me, she got me._

He probably gripped her hips stronger than intended, but then she was taking him inside her warmth, tight and wetter than expected, she was completely capable of understanding and forgiving the bruising that was probably going to be there in the morning, and if her moan of pleasure was something to go by, she was actually enjoying it.

 

_Took me inside and the she rocked me. / She keep me up all night; this is what it sounds like._

 

_Whooooa, oh oh oh!_

She then started moving over him, letting him slide in and out of her warm center with every thrust. His body, once again proving to be difficult to control when he was being controlled by the alcohol and the high of different hormones running through his veins.

 

_My lucky strike._

_My lucky strike._

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night. / One in a million. / My lucky strike._

One of his hands gripped her waist, trying to keep some control over the motions while the other moved up again to touch her bouncing breasts; his body demanded a quick pace but the sight of her always expressive face, showing undeniable signs of pleasure was not something he wanted to give up too soon. He lifted himself to a sitting position, making her moan with the change of angle, he opened his own legs, making it a bit more comfortable to her, giving her time to move her legs and wrap them around him again, all the while smiling and kissing her neck. He kissed her again, allowing his hands to caress her back and breasts before he started moving again.

 

He never knew how long they stayed like that, allowing each other to explore their bodies in such enjoyable way; at some point he increased his speed, helping the movement by holding her hips, his large fingers cupping each buttock. He looked up and kissed her again, never tired of the feeling, he moved a little, managing with a bit of effort (and a few giggles and moans from her) to be on hi knees, changing the angle again and increasing his speed in this new position, with her practically seated on him. It didn’t take long after that, before she tightened her grip on his shoulders and tensed her body, he was kissing her, but her muffled moan was loud even that way. He felt her start trembling over him with the force of her orgasm; he hugged her closer but kept moving at the same pace.

 

_Hey, you’re taking all my pain away. / You’re shaking like an earthquake._

 

Maybe it was the way her body was moving over him, or the pulsing of her inner walls around him, he didn’t know, but a few thrusts later he reached his own peak, muffling his own scream on her neck. Their motions slowing down with every heart beat.

 

_Hey, you’re taking all my pain away. / You’re shaking like an earthquake._

 

_Got me so high and then she dropped me. / But she got me, she got me, she got me._

 

_Took me inside and the she rocked me. / She keep me up all night; this is what it sounds like._

_My lucky strike._

_My lucky strike._

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night. / One in a million. / My lucky strike._

He lay down beside her, his hands still caressing her back absentmindedly, while her still steadying breath tickled his chest, from the window he could see the sky starting to get of a clearer shade, dawn was approaching. They were both lying upside down, the covers were larger at the bottom of the bed but he had pulled them over them anyway and the pillows at his feet were not really a good idea; at least his head wasn’t hanging from the edge, he thought. He should have known. Things with Molly were never going to be the same after this case… but if he was lucky maybe it wasn’t a bad thing.


End file.
